Finding My Father
by vinniezgirl
Summary: The story of Perse and how her life gets thrown upside-down along with her father's life upon meeting. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: for clarification- Persa is born before Michael has any other children and the translation to the Italian is at the botto

A/N: for clarification- Persa is born before Michael has any other children and the translation to the Italian is at the bottom of the page. Just thought you should know that to avoid any confusion. Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review!!



This is the story of my life…

No lies,

No embellishments,

No glorification,

Just the truth. So I guess I should start from the beginning…

I'm Persa Abbernandi-Corleone. When my father, Michael Corleone, went to Sicily seventeen years ago he decided to, as you Americans would say, 'hook up' with two girls and the one Michael ditched happened to be my mom. So, by the time I was born he was long gone and that's how I go the name, Persa, which means 'lost. So after 17 years and after my mom was killed, I decided to finally set out to find my father.

For three months I scoured about looking for passports, birth certificates, identification, and anything else that can get me in America. Until one day I found Tony Castelli, who is the master of faking all travel items. But you have to do a service to or for him to get the papers, that's how it was with everyone.

"scuzi, senior Castelli." I said.

"Come posso aiutarti" he replied coolly.

"Ho bisogno di documenti per arrivare a america e ho detto che era stato l'uomo per ottenere da loro."

"I'll pure bisogno di un favore fatto che potrebbe non piace."

"Che cos'è? I farà nulla!"

"E, permettetemi di pensare ... Alonzo uccidere la Bertolli Baker" he replied with hate burning in his eyes.

"Che cosa? Non posso farlo. Qualsiasi altra cosa!"

"No, i documenti che si desidera fare come i chiedere ... Ti dirò che cosa, si dorme con me una volta allora mi hai la carta." I began to back away but he stopped me by signaling for one of his goons to close the door.

"Ammenda, quando i ottenere i documenti?" I asked

"Dopo Sono contento." He leaned back onto his chair.

"Che quando sarà?" I asked

"Potrebbe essere oggi, o domani, o in tre anni ... Tutto dipende da voi." At that time I swallowed my pride and walked into the back room.



Two days later I overcame the feeling that I abandoned my pride and I boarded the next ship to america. After three weeks I finally arrived at Ellis island and then the daunting process began.

oh and here's a disclaimer:

I embellished Castelli's character. No Italians that I know of had to do what Perse' did in order to get the papers.

A/N Please review and I know that was a really short chapter but it seemed long on word®!! So here are the transalations.

excuse me Mr. Castelli?

how can I help you?

I need documents to get to america and I was told you were the man to get them from.

I'll need a favor done that you won't like.

what is it? I'll do anything!

let me see… kill Alonzo Bertolli the baker.

what? I can't do that! Anything else!!

no, you want the papers you'll do as I ask… I'll tell you what, you sleep with me once then I'll give you the papers.

fine, when will I get the papers?

when I'm pleased.

when will that be.

it could be today, or tomorrow, or three years… It all depends on you.


	2. Ellis Island

AT ELLIS ISLAND

_**A/N: hheeyyyyy!! I hope you like this next chapter!! R&R plz.**_



AT ELLIS ISLAND

"NEXT!" yelled the large man behind the counter, motioning for me to step forward.

"what's your name?" he asked, I didn't reply because I didn't understand a word he was saying. So he repeated the question and when I didn't answer a second time he copied the information on my I.D. tag onto a paper and motioned for me to go through two doors.

Behind the doors was a nurse and a line of girls. The nurse walked up to each of us, looked at our eyes, checked our breathing, and looked for any sing of illness. After that she marked our tags with either a green or red stamp, then she motioned for us to walk out another pair of doors.

Behind those doors were a long line of people waiting to pass through another pair of doors. So I waited my turn and I finally walked out those doors into America.

"scusi?"_(excuse me)_ said a girl behind me.

"Che?"_ (what)_ I replied.

"I chiedevo se lei potesse aiutarmi." _(I was wondering if you could help me.)_

"I guess. Che cosa hai bisogno di aiuto?"_(what can I do for you?)_

"I non conoscono il mio modo attorno e ho bisogno di un posto dove stare. Do you speak english qualsiasi" _(I don't know my way around and I need a place to stay. Do you speak any English?)_

"Sto cercando di mio padre, che non conosce i esiste. Così non posso davvero aiutarti."_ (I'm looking for my father that doesn't know i exist. so i can't really help you.)_

"Sto cercando mio zio. Pensi che potremmo guardare insieme. I che odio di essere perduto e solo in un luogo come questo." _(i'm looking for my uncle. do you think we could look together. i would hate to be lost and alone in a place like this.)_

"Certo, sai dove il tuo zio vive?" (_sure, do you know where your uncle lives?)_

"Sì. Sai dove si è papa?" (_yes, do you know where you dad is?)_

"Io so dove ha usato per vivere ... Non sono sicuro se egli vive ancora lì."_ (i know where he used to live... i'm not sure if he still lives there.)_

"Così possiamo cercare insieme."_(well we can search together.)_

After five days of searching the girls found her uncle's house so I was left alone to find my father. One day I was so desperate for food that I walked straight up to a concessions stand, grabbed a loaf of Italian bread, and ran. I was chased all the way through 'little Italy' until I ran into a building that was titled "Genco olive oil."



_**A/N: wow that was really short. so did you like it?? LET ME KNOW!! Don't forget to review plz!! Thx.**_


End file.
